Kitty?
by Yumekui7
Summary: Rikuou and Kazahaya are on the job when, once again, something happens to Kazahaya. WTH! A cat? how'd this happen! warning: shounenai, Rikuo/Kazahaya disclaimer:don't own, belongs to CLAMP-go,CLAMP!-might tie with a future story.
1. Kitty?

**_warning_:**** shounen-ai, meaning boyxboy. don't like? don't read. please don't flame just because you don't like shounen-ai.**

* * *

It started out like a normal day for the workers of Green Drugstore. It was late and it was almost time to close up shop. Kakei had given them their other _job_ earlier during their lunch breaks. They were to go to a temple to get a small glass statue of a cat. Rikuou teased Kazahaya for some time about that since Kazahaya seemed like a cat to him. Like always, Kazahaya yelled at Rikuou but all was well when the time had come to leave for their job.

Walking to the abandoned just up the hill near the store, Kazahaya wouldn't stop complaining about how Rikuou had to go with him even though he could take care of himself. Rikuou knew he could, but he wanted to be there anyway just in case.

The walked up the stairs that led to the door and Kazahaya flailed around mentioning something about trespassing as Rikuou slid the dusty door open. Rikuou gave him a look and walked into the abandoned structure, Kazahaya following close behind.

"What are we looking for again?" Kazahaya said with a slight scowl.

"A glass statue of a cat." Rikuou said while walking around Kazahaya to get a better look around the room in the moonlight.

"Is that it in the corner?" Kazahaya yawned. He was Suddenly extremely tired as he picked up the statue handing it to Rikuou. Before Rikuou could even warn Kazahaya about not touching things without thinking. He knew if they touched it, something weird would happen; after all they never had a normal task to do when given by Kakei.

It was too late anyway. Kazahaya had already picked up the artifact and was holding it out for Rikuou to take and put in the box Kakei had given them. He opened the box and motioned for Kazahaya to put it in. He put the fist-sized box into his pocket and turned looking for the exit.

Once he had found it, he turned once more to Kazahaya telling him it was time to go. At that moment, Kazahaya yawned again and his newfound fangs covered in saliva glinted in the moonlight. His eyes widen just a fraction before grabbing Kazahaya's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the temple and back to the store to ask Kakei what the side effects were this time.

Once he was down the stairs he decided carrying Kazahaya back would be easier than dragging him by the arm. Putting one hand under his legs and the other on his back, Rikuou lifted him up with ease and began walking once again. Kazahaya, too tired to struggle and argue, simply laid his head in the juncture of Rikuou's neck.

Halfway there, Kazahaya began to shimmer. Looking down, Rikuou witnessed as Kazahaya hovered just above his arms and dropped down again, this time, in cat-form. He was medium brown kitten striped with light brown on his back and paws. Slightly startled, Rikuou held Kazahaya close as he picked up his speed nearing the store. As expected, Kakei was waiting for them with that all-knowing smirk set in place. Rikuou handed him the box and preceded into the living space they called their home.

Setting Kazahaya on his bed, he had the strongest urge to pet him until he purred contently, but held back in order to inquire Kakei as to why that had happened.

"It's just a simple protective spell of the statue making the first person who touches it a cat for the next 48 hours. If the person is strong enough, he or she would be able to turn into a cat at will after those 48 hrs. are up," Kakei said as he pet the small kitten currently resting on Rikuou's bed. Looking up he gave a mischievous smile and said, "Have fun, the next two days!" and walked out their front door to probably go find Saiga.

Rikuou sighed giving Kazahaya one last look before getting up to get ready for bed. Coming out of the shower, he was about to flop onto his bed before he remembered at the last minute that there was a cat taking up that space. He shifted Kazahaya slightly before climbing into bed. He soon fell asleep to the sound and feel of purring against his chest.

Kakei and Saiga were greatly amused the next day. Kazahaya had chosen to follow Rikuou around all day in the store. Fortunately, Kazahaya never got in the way of his work. Everything went smoothly save for that one incident. The girls who would usually flirt with Rikuou had chosen to stay a comfortable distance away from the cat that attached itself to Rikuou's side.

* * *

**Flashback**

A girl had tried to get close to Rikuou and Kazahaya treated her as a threat to his makeshift owner. He hissed at the girl that attempted to flirt and cling to Rikuou. Kazahaya was about to do something about her when Rikuou had picked him up and put him on the floor. He began to walk to the back of the store trying to get away from the girl that still persisted on trying to flirt with him.

He took his eyes off Kazahaya for one second and he soon heard the screech of the very same girl. Apparently, Kazahaya didn't like her very much and decided to climb onto a shelf and jump her, attempting to claw her eyes out.

Pulling Kazahaya from the girls face, Kakei apologized to her and motioned for Saiga to escort her out. Kakei gave him back to Rikuou and mentioned something about keeping an eye on his belongings before walking away with a smile on his face.

**End Flashback**

* * *

That night wasn't any different than the night before. Rikuou took a shower and came back to sight of Kazahaya curled up at the head of his bead. The next day was the same, except this time, the girls knew not to try to flirt with Rikuou, at least not while the protective kitty was around. The night, however, was a bit different.

Rikuou laid out on his bed in a light sleep, legs spread slightly and hands behind his head. He was done with work for the day and wanted to just relax. The thought of Kazahaya changing back tonight had totally slipped his mind. The said boy-turned-cat jumped onto the bed and laid between his legs, head laying on his front paws that rest on Rikuou's stomach. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the slight rise and fall of Rikuou's breathing. Rikuou looked down and scratched behind his ears until he fell into a deeper sleep this time.

A few hours passed and Rikuou woke to a slightly heavier weight on his stomach. Looking down once more, he found that Kazahaya had changed back into a human, but still curled on top of him. Giving Kazahaya a light pat on the head, Rikuou shifted slightly trying to get him to wake up. Lifting his head slightly, Kazahaya peered through his bangs up at Rikuou. Realizing their positions, Kazahaya would've jumped away from Rikuou had it not been for his hand on Kazahaya's waist, holding him in place.

Refusing to look Rikuou in the eyes, Kazahaya turned to the side and asked, " What happened? Why are you holding me?" Rikuou turned his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away. Before he had a chance to open his mouth to apologize, something had already occupied that space. Kazahaya had pounced on Rikuou and kissed him before he could do or say anything else. As Rikuou deepened the kiss, he felt Kazahaya smile. They broke the kiss and Kazahaya lay back down onto Rikuou's chest and fell asleep to the sound of Rikuou's heartbeat.

* * *

**OWARI**

**I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head so I had to write it down but I could never write very well so im sorry bout the mistakes.**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue Epilogue

It's been a week since that incident with him turning into a cat and all.

Kazahaya hasn't been able to turn into a cat at will so they all assumed he wasn't strong enough, that is, until today.

Kazahaya stood, in one of the many aisles of Green Drugstore, restocking theshelves. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tingling sensation run up from the tip of his toes and up his spine. In a blink of an eye, He had, once again, turned into the small cat he had a week ago. Cursing Kakei, he went to go find Rikuou so he could help him finish his task.

Once he had reached Rikuou, he suddenly turned back. Too distracted with his thoughts of clawing Kakei's eyes out, Kazahaya had yet to notice he was sitting on the counter in front of Rikuou.

Once he had finally realized, Kazahaya blushed furiously and cursed Kakei once more, "Damn it, Kakei! I thought you said I would be able to do this at will! Not any damn time it wishes to appear!" Stomping off to finish restocking the shelves, the few customers stared at the cat that had turned into a boy before their very eyes.


End file.
